The Flower of My Heart
by WereBunny87
Summary: What if when Harry was brought to Hogwarts he wasn't what everyone thought of him? What if he has GAD? What if he landed in Hufflepuff and was shunned by all but one? The one who would help him overcome his GAD? WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the first upload if this failed miserably I'm so sorry! But this is hopefully the fixed version! Please forgive! I hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter Text

Harry's eyes darted around him as his chest clenched with fear. There were too many people and all of them were staring at him. He could feel their eyes like so many prodding fingers pushing and pressing into his skin. He felt a cold sweat break out all over him and his stomach rolled unpleasantly as he nervously stepped up to the stool at the front of the Great Hall.  
Why was everyone staring at him? Was it really such a cool thing to be known for your parents murders?

He wanted to break down into wracking sobs. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back in his cupboard with his blankie and his teddy bear with the missing eye button. Yes, his Aunt and Uncle were ruthlessly unloving; they at least pretended he didn't exist. He didn't know if he could do this.  
A dizzy spell his him as he stumbled around and sat with a 'whoosh' of panicked air on the stool. McGonagall spared him a confused and rather concerned glance before setting the Sorting Hat upon the child's head. A darkness swept across his vision and his breathing became difficult. He didn't like the dark. He was terrified of it really. It was why his little light under the stairs was always on.

'Calm down young Mr. Potter. I will not harm you.' came a soft baritone voice in his ears.

With a sense of calm that had Harry relaxing enough where he no longer felt nervous.

'There we go. My aren't you jittery. You most definitely won't make it in Gryffindor like the old man wants you to be placed.'

Harry shrunk in on himself. Even here he wasn't worthy of something? It wasn't his fault that he was so scared of everything.

'Enough of that, child. You have nothing to worry about. I need to warn you before you are sent to your true house. Slytherin isn't bad. You might find your true friends there, so don't lose faith, ok?'

Harry nodded, skeptical about a talking hat's opinion on where he would find people that wouldn't treat him like a disease.

'Good boy. You're very loyal to those you hold dear. That means you are only suited for one house. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!'

The hat was removed from his head and he gulped, his throat clicking as his fear returned. Oh man, everyone's eyes were trained on him. Most with looks of incredulous disgust, while others, like the Hufflepuffs and even a few of the Slytherins, gave him gazes full of intrigue or pity.  
Swiftly he scrabbled to his house's table, his knees aching as he moved. He was so petrified he kept his head bowed and his eyes focused on his plate, which he hesitantly filled with cakes and so missed the dark eyes of an older Slytherin who watched him possessively. Instead he nibbled on his food and shied away from any questions or conversations sent his way. He was dreading his futile attempts at sleep he knew he would deal with tonight.

Just how was he going to survive this?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lavender of My Devotion

**A/N: And here is the next chapter guys! Oh! I forgot to translate...um GAD, for those who don't know, is General Anxiety Disorder. Now there are varying degrees of it and some are more controlled by it than others, but I tried really hard to do it justice :3**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry peered nervously around the corner, spotting the small gaggle of children outside of the potions classroom. Only a week into first year and already he was considered the Scardy Ghost of Hufflepuff. A select few of his own House would join in on the rather mocking bandwagon.**

**It both frightened and angered him. Did no one care about someone who was different? A swelling of fear pulsed through him, drowning out all thought, when he spotted a distinctive red head accompanied with a bushy haired girl. Both Gryffindors had nagged him non-stop, even going so far as to corner him a few times. He pressed himself against the wall, pulling his head back around the corner and resting it against the stone with a soft thump.**

**He began to sweat a bit and chew on his lip. Tears crept into the corners of his eyes and a twitch began just beneath his eye. He didn't need this stress. He had thought, despite his fear, that being in the wizarding world would have eliminated his stress and by default his anxiety, but so far that hadn't been the case. Left and right he was picked on for not being in the house his parents had been in. For not being what they all wanted him to be. The read head had even asked how he was going to defeat You-Know-Who if he was nothing but a duffer.**

**"Why are you hiding, chickadee?" a smooth deep voice interrupted his inner turmoil and bright green eyes shot open and came face to chest with the biggest male he had ever seen.**

**Harry gulped and looked up. And up. And up until he met the darkest midnight eyes he had ever encountered before. A strong chiseled face, stoic in its countenance, looked down on him and Harry had the vague impression that he was in the presence of a predator. A spike of terror shot through him and he tried to become one with the wall. This barrel chested male was going to squish him, he just knew it! Therefore he was suitably surprised when the talle wizard simply knelt until they were face to face, his fathomless black eyes soft even though his expression didn't change a bit.**

**"It's alright, chickadee. I won't harm you, I promise." a paw of a hand gently carded through his hair and Harry's eyes widened in shock.**

**Instantly his heart calmed and he could breath. His thoughts weren't buzzing about his head like so many zig zagging bees.**

**"There we go, little one. Now, why are you over here? Snape doesn't appreciate it when his student's are late." the bear of a student commented softly.**

**Harry tensed but otherwise didn't feel his normal sharp incline of anxiety levels. He felt a niggling of fear, but somehow he knew he didn't have to be scared. So he swallowed past the lump in his throat and smiled shyly up at the tower on two legs.**

**"I don't intend on being late, sir. I just don't want to deal with everyone." he lowered his gaze and shifted from foot to foot, unwilling to see the sneer of derision he was sure would be there.**

**A snort issued from his companion and Harry flinched, expecting harsh words.**

**"Yeah, I would hide too from the sheep that mindlessly follow whatever their peers say. If you'd like, I could walk you to class and make sure some of my Slytherin classmates keep an eye out for you throughout the day."**

**Startled, Harry shook his head quickly. No, no, no. He couldn't have their nice person doing something like this for him. It was too much and he wasn't worth it! He opened his mouth, intent on saying such, when that large paw covered his mouth (and half his face!) and instantly quelled whatever he was about to say.**

**"I'm going to pretend you weren't about to spew nonsense at me and tell a few of my snakes to accompany you between classes so that you are better protected." he stated, ignoring Harry's wide eyed denial.**

**Finally, Harry hesitantly nodded and the older teen smirked before standing tall and ruffling his hair gently.**

**"Good. Now let's get you to class. No one will bother you when I'm around." he paused and then huffed." My name is Marcus Flint."**

**Harry blinked and nodded, deciding that Marcus was a good, strong name.**

**"Harry Potter." he returned with a squeak when he was pulled tight into a bear hug.**

**Yet he found himself relaxing despite himself, breathing in the scent of the Slytherin; sage and warm fires. And as Marcus smirked and directed them back to the potions class Harry found himself trusting the male. Marcus had been right. No on came near them.**


	3. Chapter 3- Lily of My Purity

**A/N: Hello all! Here is the update! I'm so sorry for the wait. Exhibit A hit a snag I'm afraid so it's going to take a bit longer than I planned. Death's Sacrifice will be up soon so no worries there. I will be posting a Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover as soon as it's finished but I'm kinda stalled on that one too because I haven't seen much of Cas yet and he's kinda the main focus lol. Anyways...enjoy!**

**Oh! This is a Time Skip guys...he's in second year now.**

* * *

Marcus' eyes slitted in anger as he watched his little chickadee slumber fitfully on the bed in the infirmary. The whole year had been hectic for the small pre-teen, what people being petrified into stone, everyone staring and claiming that 'Potter was somehow in league with the heir of Slytherin' and then the child's adventure into the Chamber of Secrets- Marcus stoically at his side.

Nothing could have prepared the older male for the sights they had beheld. Nor the conversation that had taken place between the Dark Lord's shade and his little chickadee. Harry had been terrified but had soldiered on. It had been intriguing to watch as the boy calmed when Marcus began to run his fingers through the boy's messy locks and even more interesting when the Weasley girl had been nearly drained dry and yet Harry hadn't flinched.

Still, before they'd been allowed to leave (Marcus had been instructed to hand the diary over to the Dark Lord at the next meeting), Tom had informed Harry of everything the headmaster had allowed to happen in Harry's life and his own back when he attended Hogwarts. Marcus had been livid and had wasted no time in gathering his trembling little bird into his arms to comfort the frantic whimpers and wails that assaulted his ears.

Finally Harry had slumped in exhaustion and Marcus had carried his new obsession back out of the Chamber, immediately traveling the halls to the infirmary. No one had bothered to check on the child. It was pathetic really but not surprising to the older male. People only cared for themselves often times. In fact, aside from the Dark Lord, only Harry had befriended Marcus out of genuine care. A whimper brought the Slytherin back to the bed ridden child and his eyes softened as he gazed at the nervous little Hufflepuff. Bright green eyes locked with his own dark orbs and widened slightly as memories assaulted him.

"How-how long?" Croaked the shy boy and he blushed when Marcus smirked.

"Only a few days. Everyone is safe. No one came to bug you." He informed, running soothing circles on the boy's scalp.

Harry's eyes stopped darting around fearfully at the admission and the Hufflepuff relaxed against the bed, his eyelids drooping under the calming ministrations.

"I'm not going to allow you to go back, chickadee. You will be coming home with me."

It was no surprise to the older wizard when Harry began to vehemently deny any such thing was necessary. That he was a burden. Didn't deserve anything. It made Marcus grit his teeth and wish he could cast all of the Unforgivables on the boy's relatives. No one deserved to be scared over everything in life. It was wrong on so many levels.

Eventually, the Slytherin just placed his paw if a hand over Harry's mouth and kissed the boy's forehead. Which shut the little one up really fast.

"I insist that you accompany me back to the Flint Estate so that I know you are safe, chickadee."

Innocent green orbs blinked before misting over with tears even as the boy nodded his heal in affirmation. Marcus smiled at his little one and was rewarded with a blush and a tired yawn behind his hand.

"Sleep child. I'll not leave your side."

Trusting him more than he'd ever trusted anyone, Harry fell asleep while Marcus stayed awake and plotted how he was going to give the diary to the Dark Lord with out drawing suspicions, (everyone thought he'd been killed when he'd taken out the Potters but in reality he'd merely been weakened) and how to gain knowledge of where Harry lived over the summer months.

He was going to ask the Dark Lord if he could go Muggle Hunting in their neighborhood. The Dursley's were dead muggles walking.


	4. Chapter 4- Primrose of My Dedication

**A/N: And another time skip! I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been rather busy...my son wants more of my time (which quite frankly I'm more than willing to give) and my family (mine not my husband's ) has been rather...hectic...anyways...all these excuses are merely to let you know I haven't abandoned you or any of my stories! Speaking of, for followers of Exhibit A, the next chapter is almost finished! Huzzah! For followers of my Death series the first chapter of the next book will be up soon :3 Annnnnnd more one shots will be up soon too. Anyways...Harry is in 3rd year right now...hope you like it!**

* * *

Harry watched as Marcus held his supposed godfather at wand point, a vicious snarl framing the man's face. All year Harry had been scared witless, barely eating, hiding as much as he could because of the rumor that Sirius Black was after him for "killing his lord". Marcus and his Slytherin friends never left the little Hufflepuff's side, no matter where he went within the castle. All of the snakes had developed a soft spot for the boy- even Draco Malfoy, who generally hated everyone. Everyone knew, that if anything happened to Harry, to get Marcus immediately so that the older male could do something about it.

Luckily, when Sirius Black had cornered Harry, Marcus had intervened, drawing his wand on the convicted felon. The Black Heir snarled at its sight and Harry trembled violently, his hand shakily tightening in his companion's shirt. He didn't want to hear about his parents betrayer. He didn't want to look at a man who scared him as much as, if not more than, his Uncle Vernon.

Marcus, for his part, was scowling fiercely. Hatred blazed in his coal black eyes as he focused on the man who was, in part, responsible for his little chickadee being placed in such a horrid growing environment. He hated Dumbledore for placing Harry there, but he hated Sirius Black for killing Potters and setting everything in motion.

"Step away from my godson!" Barked the convict, his voice rough from disuse."I didn't kill them!"

Marcus sneered, his lip curling as he drew his chickadee, his little love, to his chest in a warm secure hug. Harry smiled shyly up at his protector, finally relaxing even if his fear was still clawing at him to be released. He knew that Marcus wouldn't let anyone harm him. Not ever again. Especially not that he lived with the Flints over the summers. It was nice being loved and cared for by a reportedly Dark family. No one had badgered him about defeating a Dark Lord he had nothing against (because honestly in war, people died and his parents were against the opposing side-so it's only natural that they would be targets eventually.). In fact, Harry had told Marcus as they lay cuddled in his protector's bed, that he didn't even want to fight. For all he knew, the Dark Lord was a decent guy and had nothing against anyone except for those who caused him trouble.

Marcus had seemed surprised, his normally stoic façade dropping to shock at the confession. Still, the older Flint had hugged his little love closer and smoothed down the thirteen year old's hair.

Bringing back his attention to the present, Harry was just in time to see Sirius lunge at Marcus in an attempt to separate them. Instead he got a Crucio to the chest. The Grim animagus writhed and screamed on the floor, clawing at his chest and Harry watched, partly fascinated by the Dark Magic dancing over his godfather's skin.

"Marcus, you should stop. I don't want to lose you to Azkaban." The boy finally whispered, placing his palms on the broad chest of the older Slytherin.

Marcus twitched but let up the spell and drew his little Hufflepuff close, breathing in the teen's sweet scent.

"If anyone hurts you I would gladly kill them, no matter the cost to my freedom." He grunted gruffly, causing Harry to blush and come to terms with a few of his feelings for the taller snake.

Finally, Harry smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to the man's lips, standing on tip toe to do it. (Even Marcus had to dip his head a bit).

"Yes but I'm not free unless you are there at my side." He whispered when he pulled away, relishing in the astonished look in the older wizard's eyes.

Marcus collected himself and a fire built in those coals of black as he hugged his chickadee close to his person. Never had anyone said anything like that to him. No one had seen him as worth more than a tool for fighting. Sometimes even his own parents only saw him for what he could do to aid their lord.

"Then I will never leave you, chickadee." He replied finally, once more turning his gaze to the mass of limbs on the floor at his feet.

Sirius had been watching the exchange through slitted eyes. Confusion and anger burned in them. Yet he kept silent taking stock of how small his godson was. How frightened of him he was. How protective the Gorilla was of the little Hufflepuff. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. And all roads pointed to Dumbledore. He growled weakly as he attempted to sit up. He had to fix this with his best friend's son. It was imperative.

"What happened to him, that he is so skittish?" He asked finally, after relaying his innocence.

Marcus glared but began to tell the story of Harry's life up to this point and when he was finished Sirius was pacing and snarling. The man stopped long enough to stare Marcus in the eyes before nodding his head.

"I'll protect my godson from the shadows. I will follow him whatever path he chooses and will be there when he needs me. Tell your lord that I am no longer his enemy so long as Harry isn't." With that he turned and fled, transforming halfway.

Marcus smirked and swiftly kissed his beloved on the lips, garnering a vibrant blush. Things just got interesting.


	5. Chapter 5- Rose of my Love

**A/N: Oh hey guys! Ok here is the next chapter! It's time for my bed and while today has been a wonderful birthday, it's my bed time lol! Ah some quick notes before I go. Exhibit A stalled again. But I have been adding a bit here and there when I can. A new chapter of Sphinx will be up sooooon. I just have to finish the end of the chapter and I will post it! And when I get the time (I.e. My son is napping) I will start posting Death's Sacrifice (the second in the Death's Heir trilogy). **

**Um, also this is another time skip ok? I know I know, but this was really just supposed to be a series of little drabbles ok? They aren't really supposed to go in depth, but I supposed one day I will do that :3 Without further ado...**

* * *

Voldemort watched with concern as the famed Harry Potter, beloved of one of his staunchest followers, squeaked and hid behind said beloved. He knew he was a formidable foe but the thought of this boy being terrified made his gut clench in guilt. It was an annoying reaction, but he wouldn't deny it's presence.

His frown of disapproval caused Marcus to narrow his eyes and tense, making sure his little one was safely behind him. But when the Dark Lord merely sighed and stood, motioning Marcus forward, the Slytherin bowed and shuffled forward, his love in tow; knowing that his lord was simply frustrated with the proof of Harry's inability to fight. They trudged through the grass of the graveyard, the Triwizard Cup left on the ground where they had landed.

This meeting had been planned the moment Harry's name had been entered. At first Marcus had been livid, believing it to be his lord who had commanded Barty Jr. to put it in the bewitched cup- only later finding it to be the old geezer in one of his many attempts to mold Harry into his weapon. When he had informed his lord, the man had instructed Barty to make sure that the portkey took the winner (it /would/ be Harry or else!) to the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

What had followed had been exceedingly entertaining for Marcus and others of the Slytherin house. When up against the Dragons- Harry had struck up a long conversation with the over protectiveHorntail mother, who had seen how terrified the little wizard had been and had thusly deemed it necessary to adopt the child as her own. She had promptly gathered the boy into her clutch and curled up around him. Only Marcus had been able to extract the child, with a promise to visit his Mummy, from the mother dragon and continue in his way.

Lets not even get started on the second task. The fourteen year old had been fretting for weeks over what would be taken from him. On the day of the task the Headmaster and the Chiefteness of the Merfolk had a rather...colorful conversation. Frustration was clear on the old man's face as he turned and stalked , who had been nearby, gave a smug smirk to the codger's retreating back. He understood a bit of merspeak, and thought it funny that the Merfolk Chiefteness categorically refused to harbor anyone Harry considered a loved on beneath the surface of the lake. No amount of persuading (or threatening) could change her mind. The other champions had completed their tasks and returned with their loved ones. No harm done.

In between the second and third task, Harry and Marcus had discussed the topic of the Dark Lord and Marcus' loyalty to the man. Harry had been surprised, yet unafraid at the information, accepting it as just another facet of Marcus to love. An now, here he stood with his Marcus, in front of the feared and much talked about Dark Lord.

'Hello, young Harry. My servant has told me much. I have come to understand that you do not wish to fight?'

Quickly, and at Flint's careful urging, Harry shook his head, eyes wide with fear. No he didn't wish to fight but he knew that one or both of the Lords might try and make him. Marcus said Voldemort wouldn't, but he didn't know this man any better than he knew the Headmaster, who was doing everything in his power to make him fight. To make him kill a man he didn't even know who had destroyed his parents; of whom he didn't even remember**.**

Marcus ran his fingers through his little chickadee's hair and smirked when the boy instantly began to calm. The green tinge around the boy's cheeks had gone away even if the shakes hadn't completely diminished.

"My lord, what do you suggest we do? I wish to keep my chickadee out of this battle between you and the old man. It's a battle no child should be forced to shoulder." He stated, dark eyes sweeping protectively over his little one who curled against him.

Voldemort pondered the question then finally sighed and motioned the boy closer. Harry did move closer but kept his hand tightly untwined with Marcus', much to the Slytherin Heir's amusement. He thought it was adorable that the little Hufflepuff was so clingy to his Death Eater. Slowly, he placed his long fingered hand on the youngest child's head and gave the boy a small smile which made Harry's eyes widen in both awe and fear because...well.. It was the bloody Dark Lord.

"I have a place you both could stay for the duration of this fight. You would be provided with food and shelter as well as the continuation of your schooling."

Those green orbs gave him a look of such blind hope that the feared Dark Lord had to gulp down the lump that formed in his throat. Now he knew why Marcus was so protective of the boy. That Look should be illegal.

Finally those bright green gems turned to Marcus, whose face instantly softened before he gazed at his lord once more. The older Slytherin gave Voldemort a decisive nod and then hugged Harry tighter to his person.

"We accept, my lord. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6-Tulip of my Perfection

**A/N: Well guys this is the last chapter! Don't worry I will have more Marcus/Harry in the future. As other news, I finished another chapter of Exhibit A so expect that. Next will be Death's Sacrifice! I'm on a roll! Be safe! Thanks for being a part of this story! (Also if this ends up all being in bold I'm sorry, my ipad is acting lame today ;3; )**

Chapter Text

Harry gazed through the window of the manor house that Tom had given both he and Marcus in fourth year. True to the Dark Lord's word, they were protected and hadn't needed to join in the battle at all. Because of this, Harry had flourished. He had been able to quell his fears to a mere trickle of what they used to be. He had learned more than he ever could have enclosed in Hogwarts walls, and he had many friends amongst the Darker familes.  
He was still short, but his frame had filled out more, and his hair had grown fuller. Healthier.  
And while he and Marcus had stayed out of the fighting, Sirius had joined in, adding his mastery at pranks into the mix of spells. He fought along side his cousin Bellatrix and both were often seen twirling in the streets, cackling like the mad Blacks they were. Whenever the older wizard visited, he often brought Harry some sweet or other along with some new gift, always trying to make up for lost time and give Harry newer more kind memories.

Foot steps brought the Hufflepuff out of his reverie and he spun around slowly to see Marcus striding towards him. Warm coal black eyes regarded him with a love taht still warmed and seared his heart. He never wanted to lose that kind devotion he had always received from this man. They had been courting for almost all of this year, and he was only fifteen! But he was thrilled at the same time, and he couldn't wait until they were finally married. A broad grin broke across his features as he was pulled into the taller male's embrace, feeling safe and warm. He breathed in the deep earthy scent that emanated from the elder wizard and felt like he was truly home.

'Welcome home, Marcus."

"It's good to be home, chickadee. What has you looking so wistfully out this window? The house elves said you'd been at it all day."

Harry blushed and he burrowed his face into the shirt of the man before him. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't still be so shy of the bear of a Slytherin but he was on some issues. Namely...this one...when he wasn't sure how the other would take the news.  
Still, he'd come this far, and it was time he finally told his lover ...his consort...his everything...just why he'd been so distracted as of late.  
He twiddled with the buttons on his consort's shirt and bit his lip.

"You know how I went to the doctors last week because I had that cold that just wouldn't go away?"

Marcus' face tightened in worry. Yes he remembered. He'd been so terrified for his little bird. Up at all hours of the night and day puking his insides out. Coupled with the lethargy they had thought it was simply one of the muggle colds that he hadn't been immunized for as a child. So they had given him some muggle medicines, as they were better able to handle such illnesses, and had left it at that. After a while the sickness had passed and Harry had regained the appetite he lost. He hugged his little one closer. But Marcus hadn't known what to do. His Lord had been forced to calm him on many occasions, when he'd burst into the dark wizard's study and proceeded to stalk the room like a caged animal.

"What was it that made you so sick, love?" He asked tenderly, cradling his lover's cheek in his calloused hands.

Green eyes were equal parts excited and fearful making Marcus wonder what could be so good about a medical report.

"Well...the reason why is...I'm pregnant! With twins! And I'm about 15 weeks along." Harry whispered excitedly, eyes frantically searching Marcus' for a sign of disapproval.

He found none. At first the coal eyes widened in disbelief and then with a whoop of joy the older male gathered the younger in a gentle but firm bear hug and spun him around.  
He was going to be a father! Of Harry's beautiful little children. He couldn't wait! Oh he wanted to hold them, and fall asleep with them on his stomach. He wanted to race around on a broom with them and he wanted to teach them everything he knew, and encourage them to fulfill their dreams. He stared in wonder at his little mate's belly and grinned broadly. He knelt and pressed his face to the expanse of skin. He kissed it tenderly, causing Harry to giggle.

"Hello my little angels. I'm your Papa! I can't wait to hold you, and watch you grow. I love you already." He stated happily, tears forming in his eyes.

"You're happy then? Truly?"

Marcus stood and once more gathered his lover close. He buried his nose into the long locks of his Harry and his smile softened with the love he felt for his little chickadee.

"You made me happy the moment I met you back when you were a firstie, chickadee. You are truly perfect in every way. I love you."

"I love you too, Marcus." Was the choked reply.

Months went by and they were rough with many scares as the twins grew and kicked. But they grew, nice and healthy. And when Liam and Lila were born both Harry and Marcus knew that this was their happily ever after. And they couldn't ask for it any other way.

END!


End file.
